Stagwood Stables
Welcome Welcome to the stagwood stables. All horses in the stagwood land live here unless they are out and about. Each member of the family owns two horse's and are allowed to pick them out once they enter the stable or the horses are given to them after they are old enough. The stable also has its own collection of horses that are given to them from other lands or horses that are just born here and have no owner. One of the horses comes from the founder of the stables, Over the years, that horse was given a mate. Those two horses wander around the grounds of the stables. UPDATING! Horse list Galixera's Horses * Aberfa the White Arabian ~ Fallen Snow ''- 15 bought * ''Ceri the Black Percheron ~ Obsidian Dream ''4 Bought '(Fire Lord)Vincent's Horses' * ''Nuri the Dun Hanoverian ~ Storm Blossom. ''- 19 Bought * ''Melda the Blue Roan Percheron ~ Huckleberry Wind. ''- 4 [ Bought] 'Asteria's Horses' * ''Natalia the Cremello Mustang ~ Sundancing Shine. Unicorn. - 49 horse * Olympia the Black Snowflake Knabstupper ~ Nightly Rain. ''- 2 Bought 'Myrio's Horses' * ''Ourania the Palamennio Tobiano Gypsy Vanner ~ Summer Breeze. ''- 6 Bought * ''Giannoula the Friesian ~ Peppercorn Breeze. ''- 5 Bought 'Tessa's Horses' * ''Edith the Strawberry Roan Mustang ~ Mercury Snip Bit. ''- 24 horse * ''Solomon the Dun Fjord ~ Mystical Lich. '' Pegasus. - 3 Found 'Valerie's Horses' * ''Natan the Fleabitten Irish Hunter ~ Day Lily Blossom. Alicorn - 17 horse * Tofa the Grulla Appaloosa ~ Mischief Maker.'' - 8 Bought '' Mordechai's Horses * Sven the Chestnut Leopard Knabstrupper ~ Fair Maiden * Asvard the White Lusitano ~ Snowy Vanity Zinc's Horses * Jori the Mouse Gray Gypsy Vanner ~ Casanova Fantasy. Fairy Horse * Chaviv the Gray Thoroughbred ~ Serendipity Grace. ''Unicorn 'Vincent's Horses' * ''Bruria the cherry Bay Holsteiner ~ Orchid Flower * Zmira the Buckskin Mustang ~ Neptune Shower. Unicorn Remo's Horses * Shalem the Roan Tobiano Paint Horse ~ Inferno Flame * Junia the Dun Thoroughbred ~ Dandy Castaway Azazel's Horses * Luca the Black Tovero Paint Horse ~ Galaxy Star * Ioana the Fleabitten Arabian ~ Phantom Dawn Gideon's Horses * Ikeno the Buckskin Akhal-Teke ~ Vanilla Marshmellow * Badru the Palamennio Holsteiner ~ Unexpected Fantasy Brandon's Horses * Harlow the Black Noriker ~ Malachite Branch * Danica the Bay Roan Ardennes ~ Oasis Nightmare Emelie's Horses * Eve the Gray French Trotter ~ Zinc Petal * Yokoi the Dun Mustang ~ Gun Metal Lily Fawna's Horses * Lilly the Chestnut Snowflake Knabstupper ~ Sing Song Adventure * Ann the Liver chestnut Overo Paint Horse ~ Vanilla Petal Charlotte's Horses * Lucia the Blue Roan Nokota ~ Starling Feather * Yaza the Dun roan mustang ~ Chocolate Fantasy Christopher's Horses * Biton the Red Roan Nokota ~ Morning Sky Song * Leto the Buckskin Hanoverian ~ Noble Punch Catia's Horses * Julian Black Blanket Appaloosa ~ Smoldering Log. ''Fairy Horse * ''Nelka the Gray Lusitano ~ Grasping Dust. Alicorn Micah's Horses * Jadon the Black Snowcap Appaloosa ~ Blanketed Dream * Layla the White Adrennes ~ Frosted Ranger Stable Horses * Adhama the Blue Roan Falabella. Fairy Horse * Lisha the Chesnut Falabella. Fairy horse * Panya the Fjord * Kiama the Fjord. Unicorn * Jata the Fjord * Fanaka the Bay Shetland * Caia the Black Shetland * Theo the Cherry Bay Shetland * Elena the Snowflake Appaloosa * Jarah the White Percheron * Kadesh the Black Gypsy Vanner * Aijalon the Buckskin Mustang